<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cake in the Kitchen by lunatricity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122075">Cake in the Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatricity/pseuds/lunatricity'>lunatricity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/F Intersex Omega Traits and Terminology, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Oral Sex, Top Hinata Shouyou, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatricity/pseuds/lunatricity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima opts to wear little more than an apron to prepare dinner, it's done so out of hormonal and hot flash-borne necessity.</p><p>Hinata appreciates it for entirely different reasons, and dinner ends up the last thing on either of their minds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cake in the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day #4 of the Haikyuu!! NSFW Week 2020 <a href="https://twitter.com/hqnsfwweek">@hqnsfwweek</a>! Or near enough - originally posted as a twitter threadfic a few months back, now updated and reformatted for ao3! All the prompts were already in there though, and I can't tell you how tickled I was by that.</p><p>Prompts:</p><p>TIER 1 - Praise ✔<br/>TIER 2 - Kitchen counter ✔<br/>TIER 3 - "Please" ✔</p><p>In case you've missed it in the tags and it's not your bag - <b>this fic features 'intersex' omega traits. The word "cunt" is used liberally throughout.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When wildly fluctuating hormones aren't tethering him to the sofa to stuff his face and tear up over everything from dinosaur documentaries to adverts for cup ramen, recently-mated omega Kei finds himself becoming rather... domestic.</p><p>He also gets hot flashes, which is particularly cruel given that this is the first time in his life he's found himself drawn to, of all places, the kitchen. The irony of ‘can’t stand the heat’ is not at all lost on him. And here he’d expected to <i>relish</i> the excuse to be off his feet for once.</p><p>At least his mum had been thrilled to send him recipes, including all the dishes he and Aki had loved best as kids, when he’d mentioned the unexpected interest.</p><p>So between the unwelcome heat within him and that from without, Kei has to get a little… creative, lest he cook along with the meals he’s determined to prepare.</p><p>Luckily his wonderful, clever mum had sent more than just recipes...</p><p>The first time Hinata comes home to find his omega poring over a recipe for <i>korokke</i>, dressed in nothing but a pair of trunks, oversized house slippers and an <i>apron</i>, he straight up drops the cake he’d bought him.</p><p>There’s a muted ‘splat’ as the cake box hits the floor, but when Kei looks around he finds that rather than appearing penitent - or even acknowledging the tragedy at all - Hinata is staring at him like he's been dipped in liquid Olympic gold.</p><p>Then all at once, Kei is set upon.</p><p>And people think Hinata moves fast on the <i>court</i>.</p><p>He quickly turns back to his recipe, blushing and smacking one of the hands that's already sliding eagerly inside his apron.</p><p>“Oi, <i>stop</i> that - I’m hot enough as it is, and I need to make dinner!”</p><p>“<i>So</i> hot,” Hinata groans into his shoulder, up on his toes so that he can press his nose to his omega’s scent gland and take a deep, indulgent breath. “Your scent is changing again. You smell <i>full</i>.”</p><p>Kei shivers despite himself, and has to forcibly resist turning to indulge the same way; Hinata’s begun delaying his post-practice showers until he gets home recently, so that Kei can draw comfort from his thick musk when hormones have left him fraught. Or simply revel in it.</p><p>“I’d rather be full of that cake you just ruined,” he quips.</p><p>His petulance earns him a laugh, one he feels as much as hears, bubbling against his back with how his sweaty alpha is practically moulded to it. And for all his griping, he can’t deny the happiness which rises up in him likewise, when small yet strong hands stroke across his belly, where abs defined over years of athletics have begun to give way to a soft swell in a matter of weeks.</p><p>“You sure about that?” Hinata hums. “‘Cause I’m 𝅘𝅥𝅮 pretty sure𝅘𝅥𝅮  I remember you begging to b--”</p><p>“If you don’t let me cook, you’re going to go hungry!” Kei cuts him off in a last-ditch attempt at keeping their dinner plans on track.</p><p>Hinata drops down to his normal height but doesn’t move away, and Kei feels the press of his clothed cock, hard against the curve of his ass.</p><p><i>Already</i>? He's barely been home five minutes. Kei shouldn’t be surprised though, having long known how... <i>energetic</i> his alpha is, in more ways than one.</p><p>“Can you blame me? It’s like you’re doing ‘naked apron’ for me,” Hinata giggles. Before Kei can scold him - he sounds like their old perverted senpai, and probably learned the term from one of their smuggled dirty magazines in the first place - hands are sliding up to cup his chest.</p><p>There’s no chance of Hinata missing the way Kei shivers at the touch, even before he sets to gently squeezing.</p><p>“I think they’ve gotten bigger, Kei,” he purrs, voice low with approval, as he starts to lay lingering kisses between his shoulder blades.</p><p>Kei’s answering laugh comes out breathy as fingertips trace the slight seam beneath his pecs, his skin prickling pleasantly under the touch and nipples perking where the apron brushes them.</p><p>“Not as big as yours.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Hinata concedes. “But they will be. You’re gonna be such a good mom to our pups.”</p><p>A soft moan slips from Kei’s lips at the praise, only to catch and pitch high as Hinata rolls his nipples between forefingers and thumbs.</p><p>“Don’t!” He gasps, hands grabbing Hinata’s through the apron and thighs squeezing together as his alpha begins to rut gently against his backside. “You’ll make them sore-- the apron will chafe them!”</p><p>“I’ll have to rub cream onto them for you then,” Hinata says, but does at least stop the teasing - this time going so far as to peel from Kei’s back and leave him bereft of his touch altogether.</p><p>Until he feels hands stroking down the backs of his thighs.</p><p>There’s a soft thud and when he twists to look back, his alpha is kneeling on the kitchen floor, staring up with eyes that simmer amber with arousal. The pink tip of his tongue strokes slowly, suggestively, over his lower lip.</p><p>“Can I?” He asks, always - more so than ever, nowadays - considerate of his omega.</p><p>Kei knows there’s no point in denying him - or his own arousal - any longer, when his alpha’s keen nose is mere inches from where he’s leaking incriminatingly into his underwear. Bloody pregnancy hormones, bloody sexy alpha!</p><p>Still, his reply is typically contrary, as he turns back to the - now most likely fruitless - recipe.</p><p>“If you must.”</p><p>When Hinata huffs out a laugh Kei feels it ghost against his thighs, and then hands are stroking upward - but instead of tugging down Kei’s trunks they cup under his ass, and guide his hips to canting.</p><p>“Even tied it all cute,” Hinata murmurs - no doubt referring to the bow which fastens the apron in place.</p><p>Then the alpha abandons all pretence of self-control, a heady groan muffling where he buries his nose, in the place his omega’s scent flows the strongest.</p><p>“<i>Aah</i>-!”</p><p>Kei jolts in surprise, hands scrabbling for the counter's edge and feet slipping in his, well, <i>slippers</i>; that simple contact had felt <i>way</i> too intense for what it was. Behind him, Hinata sounds all the happier for the resulting faceful of omega ass he receives.</p><p>Kei’s always been responsive to his alpha’s touch - but ever since getting with-pup, only seems to have become - at times - even more so.</p><p>As Hinata strives to taste him through his underwear, soaking the fabric with saliva and slick alike as his licks encourage more to flow, he realises that's definitely the case today.</p><p>Hinata makes another appreciative sound, one that rumbles from his lips into Kei’s, before stabbing forward with his tongue, and the sensation of being spread through his trunks is so <i>strange</i> but when the alpha drags his <i>teeth</i> over him, Kei’s grateful for the barrier.</p><p>Especially when he feels the pointed graze of unsheathed fangs, and - not that he’d had any reason to doubt his alpha’s arousal but - okay, <i>wow</i>, he really is feeling the whole ‘naked apron’ thing, to be bearing them outside of his rut. Kei’s suddenly impressed that he managed to hold back as long as he <i>did</i>, and that he didn’t find himself bent over the counter the moment his alpha laid eyes on him.</p><p>Hinata isn’t depriving himself now though, mouthing greedily at Kei’s still-clothed cunt, laving at it with heavy, pressing strokes of tongue and oh, <i>god</i>, sucking through the sopping fabric.</p><p>He’s making a <i>meal</i> out of him, groaning possessively and flooding the small kitchen with his spiced scent.</p><p>They’ve barely even started but Kei quickly finds himself trembling, knuckles white on the counter’s edge as sweat beads to roll beneath the apron and between his budding breasts.</p><p>He’s burning up, not in the way he’s recently come to loathe, but thanks to flames only his alpha can set to burning beneath his skin.</p><p>But he still wants <i>more</i>.</p><p>“<i>Shouyou</i>,” he gasps, unashamed to hear his own voice pant out strained, such a departure from his earlier, usual composure. “Stop teasing, need to feel you--  take them <i>off</i>!”</p><p>He can’t reach down to do it himself since that would mean letting go of the counter - which despite the fact that he’s demanding more, is the only thing keeping him on his feet - so when Hinata’s only response is a muffled groan and more teasing, he writhes forward impatiently, as best his shaking legs will allow--</p><p>Only for the groan to drop to a growl as his alpha’s hands slide around his thighs, splaying and digging into the soft new fat that pads them and <i>yanking</i> him back into place.</p><p>A whimper hiccups out of Kei, but he stays where he's put; after a few more torturous passes of his alpha's tongue, his obedience is rewarded by fingers twisting in the front of his trunks and finally dragging them down.</p><p>The soaked underwear <i>peels</i> away, sounding like the protective plastic from a single-serving slice of Kei’s favourite cake, spongy and decadent - but he isn’t going to be the one indulging in what’s revealed.</p><p>Hinata will make sure Kei enjoys himself, though. He always does.</p><p>Knowing what’s to follow will sap the last of his strength, Kei gives in to the tremors which wrack him and braces his bent arms on the counter; it gives him just enough support to lift one foot, and free it from the tangled fabric.</p><p>When he shuffles his legs wider apart, his alpha practically purrs in approval.</p><p>“So beautiful, Kei,” Hinata's voice is soft and rough, light and dark all at once as his thumbs spread his omega’s pussy, exposing the pink within to his hungry gaze.</p><p>“You’re drenched. It's like you’re in heat,” he says, and Kei can’t help but cant his hips, a whimper catching in his throat as he’s reminded of the last time he <i>was</i>, what they did together and what it’s led to. He feels his lips throb as they push into the spreading press of his alpha’s thumbs, and hopes he sees and understands what he’s <i>doing</i> to him with words and memory alone.</p><p>“<i>Please</i>--”</p><p>“You’re going to cum on my tongue now, and then I’m going fill you up,” Hinata’s voice is raspy, still him but a far cry from his usual lilt, and Kei delights that he’s the only one to have ever heard it, who ever <i>will</i>.</p><p>“Yes <i>god yes</i>--”</p><p>“Just like when I put our pups in you, okay?”</p><p>This time Kei’s response is a punched-out moan, as he finally feels Hinata's tongue against him, hot and wet with nothing to bar its way.</p><p>Not that his alpha is done teasing him it seems, as the thumbs that had spread him instead draw upward, pinching his swollen lips into a tight seam for him to lap the beading slick from. Like Kei is some sweet summer peach, juicy and ripe for the picking.</p><p>It isn't until he hears himself whining a wordless plea that Hinata at long last relents, sealing his mouth to his trembling cunt and thrusting hungrily inside.</p><p>Kei <i>cries out</i>, head tossing back and glasses slipping down his sweaty nose as the fire Hinata’s lit inside him blazes deep in his core, every lap and push of his tongue stoking it hotter, each savouring smack of his lips as it retreats adding fuel.</p><p>Hinata’s never once done this without making Kei <i>believe</i> he’s the sweetest thing he's ever tasted, like he could survive a lifetime with nothing but the treat between his omega’s thighs to sustain him. He’s never greedier - not even for volleyball - than when his tongue or cock are buried deep in his omega, nor is he satisfied until the evidence of Kei’s is dripping down his chin or his knot.</p><p>Preferably both.</p><p>And it’s both that Kei’s getting tonight, isn’t it? What his alpha’s already <i>promised</i> him - that once he's cum on his tongue, he'll get to again on his knot as well.</p><p>And Kei is so, so ready to take it.</p><p>Hinata must be thinking the same; fingers curl around the head of Kei’s cock not a moment later where it hangs, untouched but leaking nonetheless, no doubt dripping all the way down to the kitchen tiles below. A shudder snapping through him, Kei flings one arm back blindly, fingers tangling in soft orange locks to hold his alpha to him as his pleasure ratchets up- up- up--</p><p>It only takes a few deft twists of Hinata’s wrist around the wet mess of him before the fire in Kei’s belly flares to consume him whole.</p><p>He arches, orgasm stringing him tight like a bow until he's letting loose an exultant wail, and it’s only Hinata’s free arm wrapping around his thighs that keeps his legs from buckling as he unravels on his alpha’s tongue.</p><p>Even after all the air has drained from Kei’s lungs and he's left gasping, Hinata’s still groaning thickly as he continues to lick into him, timed to the slow, rolling, throbbing waves of his orgasm; savouring every drop of slick that soaks his tongue, getting drunk on it.</p><p>That's how the alpha goes on, drawing his omega’s pleasure out until Kei drops his head to the countertop with a whimper and thud.</p><p>When Hinata stands he’s careful to shift his grip up to his waist, supporting him between his soft belly and the cutely tied bow of his apron.</p><p>“Do you want to lie down?” He rasps, breathless after half drowning himself between Kei’s legs. Ever attentive even as the press of his clothed cock against Kei’s ass speaks to his need, the front of his joggers soaking up the mess of slick and spit he gently rocks them into.</p><p>He hasn’t pulled them down yet, hasn’t even <i>touched</i> himself this whole time.</p><p>“No,” Kei moans, shaking his head and clinging to the counter, forcing his quaking limbs to still so that he can arch his back again, and present for his alpha.</p><p>His kind, loving, doting alpha. Always putting him first, always <i>giving</i>.</p><p>“<i>Take</i> me, here, now, please--</p><p><i>Alpha</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Kei</i>,” Hinata’s voice cracks on the single word, and his cock finally springs free to slap up against Kei’s sopping cunt.</p><p>Kei looks back then, in time to watch his alpha tug off his shirt and reveal the evidence of a life spent in pursuit of the sport he loves - <i>they</i> love, that brought them together - in the form of sculpted abs and plush pecs that Kei <i>aches</i> to trace with his tongue, to lave the salt from.</p><p>But ‘want’ pales next to the need in him now, to have his alpha take from him, find completion through him, as they only ever do in each other; when Hinata’s gaze meets his, the hunger within tells Kei he won’t be left waiting a moment longer.</p><p>When he turns to brace against the countertop, Kei realises that the recipe he’d been so determined to follow has long crumpled beneath his fingertips.</p><p>And then he can think of nothing save for the slow forward press of his alpha’s cock.</p><p>He doesn’t even know the name for the sound which gurgles from his throat, as he feels his lips spread for the broad head, and the sweet stretch as it pops inside. But the sound Hinata makes, he’s heard a hundred times over - yet each feels like the first, and he knows he’ll <i>never</i> tire of it.</p><p>It’s reverent, like that of a starving man invited to feast in his hour of need.</p><p>And starving men are not known for their self-control.</p><p>A <i>’slap’</i> rings out as Hinata’s hips snap forward, sheathing the full length of his cock inside his omega, down to the already swelling base; Kei’s cunt sings to be filled all at once and so completely, still tight and twitching with the aftershocks of his climax.</p><p>Kei's eyes roll back, voice pitching high until he’s mewling his gratitude at being filled, at being given this gift of serving his alpha’s pleasure.</p><p>“Yes! Feels <i>so good</i>-- want your knot, alpha, <i>Shouyou</i>, <i>please</i>--”</p><p>Hands, small but strong, grasp his hips - but not hard enough to mark, the last remnant of his alpha’s restraint making itself known before he’s drawing back and slamming into Kei with abandon.</p><p>Kei’s legs finally buckle under the force, feet arching to their toes inside his slippers and knees knocking, until he’s held up only by those hands, his desperate grip on the countertop, and the thick cock spearing into him. His cunt clenches as if wanting to hold on right back, just as tightly and on every outward stroke he can feel the drag, the delicious tug on his clinging walls. And while his last heat might have been the one to see him bred, his alpha had led him through countless heats before it, practically knows his body’s needs better than he does himself; even in pursuit of his own long overdue pleasure, Hinata’s thrusts angle against Kei’s g-spot with practiced ease.</p><p>The onslaught has him quickly drooling at both ends, Kei’s moans as wet as the slap of their bodies coming together, rising to fill the kitchen like the thick, bonded scents of their arousal.</p><p>Every thrust inside strikes so much deeper than Hinata’s tongue had, opening his cunt up with the fat head of his cock first, and then the growing bulge at its base.</p><p>His touch, too, roams to the places he can only now reach, one hand delving under Kei’s apron as the other keeps him in place. This time Kei doesn’t fight the fingers that grope his budding tits, and when they find a nipple to pinch, he sobs and feels himself clench down hard.</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>-! God, Kei!” Hinata gasps, and with that his tongue has loosened, all the things he couldn’t say when it was buried in Kei’s heat surging up to bubble out of him:</p><p>“Omega! <i>My<i> omega, so <i>sweet</i>-- taking such good care of me, <i>always</i>-!”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The alpha’s head bows to Kei’s back, words slurring as he pants and his thrusts growing erratic.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So-strong-so-beautiful-so-- <i>ahn</i>-- gonna be the best--!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Then his hand drops from Kei’s chest to his belly, tender touch letting him know exactly what he’d wanted to say as a strained, primal cry tears from him to cut him short. Even as his hips buck sharp and wild, he could not be more gentle as he strokes the place their pups are nestled, growing strong. Where he <i>put</i> them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Only as grateful tears spill fast and hot down Kei’s cheeks does he realise he lost his glasses somewhere along the way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Go-- gonna fill you up again now, Kei.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s gritted out so quietly that he almost misses it, beneath his own high, ragged moans. It doesn’t matter though, when he can already feel his cunt pulsing, ready to take everything his alpha has to give, as it’s <i>meant</i> to.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hinata’s knot pops thick and throbbing inside him, crushing his g-spot and sending Kei crashing into the rapture of his second orgasm, locked around his alpha as he fulfils his promise to him. If Kei cries out, he doesn’t hear it - his ears ringing only with the chant Hinata gasps gratefully against his sweat-slicked skin as he comes:</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Love you love you love you <i>love</i> y-you--”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Hinata’s production is low outside his rut, but with nowhere to go beyond the tight sheath of Kei’s cunt his spend leaks out almost as fast as it spills, pushing past the taut seal of lips-to-knot as his hips jerk in time with each of those blissfully panted vows.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kei feels it drip hot and sticky down his thighs, and even full with his alpha’s pups, a primal loss pangs within him, that his alpha’s seed is finding a home anywhere but deep inside him, where it belongs.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Kei</i>,” is the last word to soak into his skin, before arms are crossing beneath him, and he’s being lowered carefully to the floor. He can’t tell who between them is shaking harder, but he does know that Hinata won’t let any harm come to him, or that precious cargo he carries.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once cradled in the safety of his lap, his alpha soothes him through the aftershocks, pressing sweaty kisses to the nape of Kei’s neck, over the bonding mark he’d first placed there years before. One hand strokes his belly, keeping it warm even as the mess between them and heat of their passions cool.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They’re still tied together and will be for a while, and though they’re tangled on the kitchen floor of all places, Kei wouldn’t have it any other way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once his limbs have regained some strength, he turns to face his alpha, a little clumsy in his exhaustion no matter how practiced the manoeuvre, but helped along by Hinata’s hands on his ankle and side; his own tangle in bright orange hair, now spiked with sweat, and draw him close.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s silly that they’re only now getting to kissing, sighing into each other’s mouths. Aren’t house-omegas meant to welcome their alphas home with a kiss over anything else? But then, they did hardly anything in the ‘right’ order back in the early days of their relationship, having rejected convention from the start. And what of it? It suits them, the odd couple they make - short, sunny alpha and his tall, acerbic mate.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Once he’s had near to his fill of kisses - only ever near, never enough - Kei’s nose finds Hinata’s scent gland instead, and he finally breathes deep of him, the way he’d denied himself earlier.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Which reminds him...</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll take that cake, now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kei feels Hinata’s laugh as if it’s his own, and perhaps this time it is; he can’t tell where one of them ends and the other begins, as his grinning alpha drags the battered cake box over, and digs out a cream-covered strawberry to press between his lips.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! ✨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>